Ringabel's Night
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Ringabel and Tiz having fun in the shower. Sexual content. [Slight Edea x Agnes] [Sequel to Ringabel's Secret]


Tiz sighed stepping inside the bathroom carrying a towel and white pajamas. He walked over to the sink placing them on the side of the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing his brown eyes, a fresh hickey on his neck, and his hair all messed from making out with Ringabel earlier until Edea and Agnes yelled at them to get a room. He warmly smiled at himself and stepped away from the sink walking over to the bathroom door closing it gently. He walked over to the toilet that was next to the sink and began removing his clothes letting them drop on the floor until he was naked. He looked at his body seeing bite marks from last time he made love to Ringabel. Ringabel already knew where all his sensitive parts were now. He turned his body around so his back was facing the mirror and turned his head looking in the mirror seeing _property of Ringabel _on the left side of his bottom knowing Ringabel claimed Tiz for himself. Tiz chuckled to himself walking over inside the shower room. He placed his hand on the faucet and turned it to the warm water. He shivered from the cold water dropping to his feet. He waited until the water turned hot then pulled the faucet handle down letting the hot water spray on him. Tiz looked up into the shower hose with his eyes closed letting the hot water soak him. He turned his body away from the faucet and placed his hands on the wall enjoying the hot water relaxing his muscles. He put his head down as the water sprayed and trickled down his body.

Ringabel came inside his room he shared with Tiz in the hotel inn placing the supplies he bought on the desk. He locked the door so there wouldn't be any inference. He stretched his arms and gave out a tiny yawn realizing Tiz wasn't lying on the bed sleeping. He turned around placing his ear on the bathroom door hearing the water running. Ringabel smiled and walked over to his closet picking out pajamas, boxers, and a towel. He held them in one arm as he placed his free hand on the bathroom door knob. He turned the knob pulling the door towards him and stepped inside closing it. He saw Tiz with his body bent and head down; his hair was flat and soaking wet. He could feel himself being turned on just by looking at Tiz's nude body. Ringabel placed his clothes on the toilet seat and began removing his clothes. He saw Tiz straighten himself up grabbing soap from the shower stand. Ringabel smiled knowing Tiz didn't see him from the steam fogging up the glass and quietly walked over towards the shower room. He placed his hand on his mouth to prevent from laughing once he saw his signature on Tiz's bottom from the last time they made love. He quietly stepped inside watching Tiz rubbing the soap in his hair. He smiled seeing Tiz's hair turn white and bubbly from the soap. The water sprayed on Ringabel's body making his hair go flat covering his eyes. He pushed his hair away from his face and reached his arms out placing his hands on Tiz's hips making him gasp. The soap flowed down Tiz's body down the drain. He pulled Tiz back pressing his body against him. Tiz blushed feeling his lover's manhood pressed against his bottom. He moaned once Ringabel snuck his hand over his stomach grabbing his shaft. Ringabel moved his hand up and down Tiz's shaft and bit down on his shoulder making him yelp. Tiz wrapped his arm behind Ringabel's back turning his head facing Ringabel's face. Both males breathed in heavily and pressed their wet lips together. Ringabel continued moving his hand up and down until Tiz couldn't take it anymore. He turned Tiz's body around pressing him against the wall cupping his face. Tiz pecked Ringabel's lips making him chuckle and watched him rinse all the soap out of his hair. Both males leant forward sharing a long passionate kiss. Ringabel reached over placing his hand on the faucet pulling the handle down a little on the cold water while kissing Tiz. His body was already on fire from the hot water. He grabbed the wash cloth hanging on the stand and grabbed some soap. He rubbed the soap around the cloth watching Tiz turn his body around his back facing Ringabel. Ringabel placed the soap back on the rack and pulled Tiz's body back pressing his stomach against his back making him gasp. Ringabel moved his free hand over Tiz's chest and pressed his lips on his neck. He moved his other hand still holding the cloth gently scrubbing around his body. Tiz placed his hands on the wall letting Ringabel scrub all over his body. He twitched as Ringabel bit down on his neck making him groan. The water washed the soap off of Tiz's body going down the drain. Tiz did the same to Ringabel; scrubbing his body loving his muscles. He dropped the cloth on the ground and waited for Ringabel's body to rinse before turning the water off.

"Ringabel…" Tiz breathed wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Tiz…" He said grabbing under Tiz's legs and lifted him up.

Tiz wrapped his legs around Ringabel's slender waist while Ringabel held his legs. Ringabel shared a hungry a kiss feeling Tiz bite down his lower lip and gently tugged it back. Both males kissed each other passionately that seemed like forever. After a while, Tiz pulled away moving his hands around Ringabel's wet hair making a Mohawk and giggled. Ringabel shook his head violently making his hair drop flat again. The water sprinkled over Tiz's face making him chuckle.

"I love you, Tiz." He said moving his hand down near his lover's entrance slicking three fingers inside him all at once making him tilt his head back.

"Oh!" Tiz moaned wiggling his hips from the sensation of pleasure. He moaned loudly in his lover's ear.

Ringabel pulled his fingers out and pushed back in feeling Tiz's muscles tighten around them. He kept thrusting until Tiz was ready then pulled his fingers out. He let go of Tiz and lay on the wet floor slightly spreading his legs as he saw a smile form on Tiz's watching him crouch down straddling his hips. Tiz lifted himself up positioning himself over Ringabel's erection. Ringabel placed his hands on his lover's hips requesting permission to lower him. In response, Tiz nodded holding on to Ringabel's hands. He smiled and lowered Tiz on his erection watching him tilt his head back to moan as he filled him up completely. Tiz placed his hands on his lover's mid torso adjusting and began moving his hips quickly, moving up and down; rocking on Ringabel's manhood. Ringabel tilt his head closing his eyes letting Tiz go on his own pace enjoying the tightening around his member. He felt Tiz lean down placing kisses on his chest while he stroked his lover's wet hair. After a while, Ringabel began to feel bored of the speed. He gripped Tiz's hips making him gasp lifting him up almost off his member and slammed up into him making Tiz yelp. Tiz gripped his lover's hands moaning loudly in pleasure as he continued thrusting into him harder and deeper that seemed like forever. He tilted his head back screaming his lover's name as he hit his prostate. Ringabel grinned hitting it harder earning him louder moans and cries escaping from his lover's mouth. He bit his lip to prevent from moaning. He shut his eyes tight feeling himself about to climax.

"Ringabel! I'm coming!" Tiz moaned meeting every thrust sending waves of pleasure through his stomach.

"Together Tiz!" Ringabel grunted giving one last hard thrust before releasing his seed deeply inside him yelling out his lover's name.

Tiz came on Ringabel's chest and collapsed on his lover breathing heavily in his ear. Ringabel wrapped his arms on his lover's back panting heavily. He kissed his head trying to catch his breath. He gently lifted his lover up pulling himself out of him and wiped his seed off his chest. Tiz stood up along with Ringabel walking out of the shower room and grabbed his towel wrapping it around him. Ringabel wrapped his towel around his waist making sure Tiz wouldn't take his eyes off his abdominal. Tiz smiled getting his clothes until a hand was placed on his.

"Let's sleep with our clothes off Tiz." Ringabel whispered beneath his lover's neck pressing himself against Tiz's body who giggled in response.

"It's late anyways." Tiz said moaning as his lover trailed kisses all over his neck.

Ringabel smiled and yanked Tiz's towel off letting it drop on the floor making his lover blush. He lifted Tiz off his feet carrying in his arms making giggle and walked towards the bathroom door. Tiz placed his hand on the knob twisting it and pushed it outwards. His lover walked out of the bathroom kicking it closed and placed his lover gently on the bed. Tiz smiled and pulled Ringabel's towel off of him letting it drop on the floor. He got under the covers resting his head on the pillow sighing. He turned on his side closing his eyes. Ringabel climbed on the bed over his lover placing a passionate kiss on his cheek. He moved off of him and got under the covers wrapping his arms around his lover pulling him closer. Tiz turned his body so he was facing Ringabel looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Tiz."

"I love you too, Ringabel."

Both males shared one last passionate kiss then closed their eyes as they fell asleep holding each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Is it over now?" Agnes said throwing sticks inside the fireplace.<p>

"…" Edea stared at Agnes lustfully dropping the firewood on the carpet floor.

"Edea…why are you staring at me like that?" Agnes whispered stepping back as Edea stepped forward.

"Why can't you and I do that Agnes?" Edea pouted crossing her arms over chest.

"You practically raped me last time!" She exclaimed shaking her head violently.

"It's not rape if you enjoyed it." She giggled stepping closer making Agnes' face turn red. "Do I make you nervous?" She smiled once Agnes' back was pressed against the wall trapping her. She placed her hand on the wall getting dangerously close to Agnes. "Your legs were wrapped around my waist last time and you moaned so loud in my ear."

"Stop it Edea! This is so unaccept-! I mean embarrassing!" She covered her mouth quickly from what she was about to say making her eyes widen.

"Remember what I told you what will happen if you said _unacceptable_ again?" She cooed tapping Agnes' nose with her free hand noticing sweat on her brow. She smiled seeing Agnes' face all red and buried his face into her neck whispering. "I remember you telling me you loved it when I was rough with you."

"I never said that you pervert!" Agnes exclaimed shaking her head violently then yelped once Edea bit her neck. "EDEA!"

"I love your voice Agnes." She whispered licking the shell of her earlobe loving the fact that she was in control. "You're so cute when nervous."

"This is so unacceptable!" Agnes yelled then covered her mouth with her eyes wide.

"That's what I was waiting for!" Edea smiled grabbing Agnes by the shoulders turning her body around tackling her on the carpet floor making a loud thud.

"Stop it Edea!" Agnes yelled squirming around feeling her arms pinned down. "This is unacceptable!"

"Now you're just teasing me…" Edea said reaching down under her back moving her hand down to squeeze her bottom.

"Edea! Stop touching my butt!" Agnes slapped Edea across the face that didn't seem to have any affect.

"You know, that only makes me want you more!" Edea giggled mashing her lips against Agnes' who pulled away. Edea moved her hand down under her dress lifting it up past her waist making Agnes squeak.

"EDEAAAAA!"

"Shut up and kiss me you sexy woman!"

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Special thanks to everyone who's accepted my out of characters traits. It means so much to me.<em>


End file.
